Web of the Spider
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: After having sex Jack and Arcee are captured by Airachnid. Airachnid has something planned for them but it may not be as bad as Arcee and Jack thought. Please note that this was requested by Panther-Strife. If you like the story then please remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

 **Forest**

"Jack you ready?" Arcee asked as she laid against a tree and transformed the armor covering her port away.

"I always am," Jack replied before he started thrusting into Arcee's port.

After Optimus Prime's memory was restored Jack and Arcee became a couple and would often leave the base to go on scouting missions which were really them having sex.

"Oh that feels so good go faster," Arcee moaned.

"With pleasure," Jack replied.

Jack then started thrusting forward into Arcee's port faster than before. Arcee felt every bit of it and more. Her optics closed and her mouth became agape in euphoria as Jack plowed into her.

Arcee carefully closed her legs behind Jack's back as he continued plunging his dick into her. Her organic metal was soft enough for both of them to feel every pulse of intercourse they were sharing.

"Jack…!"

Arcee moaned opening her eyes to see him and craned forward enough to cup his head in her hand as she placed her lips on his. Jack closed his eyes and melted into her embrace as he once again felt his lover gently make out with him.

They continued for a few more minutes during Jack's thrusting action until Arcee suddenly felt herself coming off and resisted the urge to clamp her arms around him. She signaled that she was soon for climax and so was Jack, the two reluctantly broke apart their kiss so she could outwardly moan her pleasure.

Arcee hips shook along with Jack's entire body, femmebot juices coated Jack's dick which was currently shooting jets of cum into her depths.

"That was great," Jack said as he pulled out of Arcee.

"It always is," Arcee replied.

"You two certainly looked like you had fun," a female voice said which Arcee and Jack recognized.

Before they could react webbing was fired at them leaving them only to struggle.

"Don't worry I promise to make this fun as long as you cooperate," Airachnid said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

 **Cave**

Airachnid set down a webbed Arcee near a wall and unwebbed Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked confused as to why Airachnid released him.

"Having fun like I said we would now I give you two choices. You can have sex with me right now in front of Arcee or I can physically force you to have sex with me in front of Arcee's body. Your choice," Airachnid said.

"Alright I'll do it just don't hurt Arcee," Jack said defeated while approaching Airachnid who transformed the armor that was covering her port away.

"Don't worry I won't," Airachnid replied before Jack started thrusting into her port.

Jack started thrusting trying to please Airachnid knowing that if he didn't him and Arcee could be killed.

"Oh yeah Jack that's the spot," Airachnid moaned.

As much as Jack hated to admit it he actually enjoyed Airachnid port. It wasn't as good as Arcee's but it was still good and different which excited him.

"Ooaah! Oohh J-Jack..!" Airachnid hollered out and arched her back when she felt her port clench and convulse with Jack's dick all the way inside.

"Airachnid you glitch," Arcee shouted angrily.

"Keep your mouth shut Arcee and enjoy the show I promise to release you if you accept my deal," Airachnid said moaning slightly from the pleasure Jack was giving her.

"What deal?" Arcee asked.

"My deal is I become yours and Jack's wife and mistress. Before you ask I have gone rogue from the decepticons and unlike Starscream I don't plan on living in the wilderness like an animal being hunted by both autobots and decepticons. I'll even start to become nicer and I'll stop being such a bad girl most of the time anyway. I am yours and Jack's mistress after all so what do you say?"

"If Jack is willing to accept then so am I," Arcee said.

At that moment Jack came inside Airachnid's port covering her insides with his cum. Some of it leaked out of her port.

"I accept your deal," Jack said after pulling out.

Airachnid grinned slightly from seeing the part of the webbing near Arcee's port turn slightly blue presumably from her having an orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

 **Cave**

Airachnid was happy as she could possibly be. Jack and Arcee had accepted her deal and know she was there mistress and future wife.

"Arcee, Jack left a bit off a mess as your mistress I order you to clean it up," Airachnid said as she put her cum filled port near Arcee's face.

"Yes mistress," Arcee said and started licking Airachnid's port doing her best to get as much of Jack's cum and please Airachnid.

"Oh yeah that feels good," Airachnid moaned.

After about 15 minutes Airachnid came inside Arcee's mouth and obediently drank it all.

"Mmm you taste delicious mistress," Arcee said moaning from the taste.

"Thank you now I believe it's time to end our one on one sessions and do it all together," Airachnid said as she released Arcee from her webbing.

"Arcee I want you to lay back it's time I see what you taste like. Jack I want you to take me from behind," Airachnid ordered.

"Yes mistress," Jack and Arcee replied in almost perfect unison.

Arcee laid back and spread her legs for her Airachnid who had laid down in front of her port.

"You have such a beautiful port Arcee but I knew you would I can't wait to taste your juices," Airachnid said as she teased Arcee's port with her fingers while Jack started lining up his cock with her port.

"Thank you mistress now bon appetite," Arcee said seductively.

At that moment Jack started thrusting his dick into Airachnid's port while Airachnid was exploring Arcee's port.

"Oh yeah that feels so good mistress," Arcee moaned from Airachnid exploring her port.

To Arcee's pleasure she quickly found out Airachnid was a good explorer as she left no part of her port unexplored and due to Jack's thrusting into Airachnid's port Airachnid was moaning into Arcee's pussy which gave Arcee even more pleasure.

Finally after sometime Jack came inside of Airachnid just as Arcee came all over Airachnid.

"Mmm you taste delicious," Airachnid commented as Jack pulled out from her port.

Airachnid then got up and kissed Arcee sharing with her the very juices she had received from her.

"Mmm you're right I do taste good mistress. But I like your taste more," Arcee commented after she and Airachnid ended the kiss.

"Thanks you do know how to flatter me. Now I want you to give Jack a blowjob and don't swallow it all I want you to share it with me," Airachnid ordered.

"Yes mistress but what will you do?"

"Don't worry I have something planned for you now do as I told you," Airachnid said.

"Yes mistress," Arcee said.

Arcee then delicately used two of her Cybertronian fingers to grip his shaft and proceeded to slowly stroke Jack's cock up and down making him moan.

Arcee smiled and kissed Jack again on his lips and Jack slipped his tongue inside Arcee's mouth while gripping her face. Arcee let out a sigh of pleasure but didn't slip her own tongue inside Jack's mouth as she was aware of their size difference and didn't want to choke him.

Arcee moved her face down to where Jack's cock was and wrapped her lips around Jack's rock hard throbbing shaft. Arcee closed her eyes and used her tongue and internal mouth sensors and follow Jack's pleasure closely as she bobbed her head up and down.

Then Arcee's optics widen in surprise because at that moment she felt Airachnid thrusting one of her spider like appendage deep into her port.

"I told you I had something for you," Airachnid said as she began pumping the limb in and out making Arcee moan which increased the amount of pleasure Jack was receiving.

"Arcee I'm going to cum," Jack yelled.

Arcee pulled Jack's cock out of her mouth and grabbed his cock with her two fingers again and began to stroke him. Jack looked down and saw Arcee with her mouth open and tongue hanging out, ready to accept his gift to her. The thought of giving Arcee a facial while she is being pleasured by Airachnid who had become their mistress now sent him over the edge and he arched his back.

Long strings of sperm shot out from Jack's cock and onto Arcee's face and tongue. Arcee was amazed and moaned loudly as she was experiencing her own sexual pleasures from Jack shooting onto her face and from Airachnid thrusting into her port and soon she came as well. He continued to blast her face for several seconds and Arcee took it all in but made sure to same some for their mistress.

Airachnid then pulled out of Arcee and licked some of her juices off before kissing Arcee tasting Jack's cum in her mouth.

"Mmm you're both taste so good and I have never felt this much pleasure it warms my spark being your mistress," Airachnid said after ending the kiss with Arcee.

"Thanks we're happy to have you as our mistress," Jack and Arcee said happily together making Airachnid smile.

 **Epilogue**

After their night in the cave Airachnid became an autobot as she agreed and became nicer. The autobots were surprised at first by both Airachnid and the three way relationship she had with Jack and Arcee but soon they accepted Airachnid and her three way relationship.

After the war came to an end with the death of Megatron and Cybertron's core being restored most of the autobots left the only ones who remained on Earth where Ratchet, Arcee, and Airachnid.

Some time later Jack, Arcee, and Airachnid strengthened their love by finally having the three way marriage they had discussed about. Airachnid was still the dominant one in the relationship as she was still there loving mistress.


End file.
